The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing and more particularly to processing sensor data.
Sensors may be provided on a complicated system such as an automobile or a manufacturing device. Time series data acquired from the sensors may be analyzed. Particularly, time series data may be analyzed to monitor the presence or absence of abnormalities even in systems with hundreds of sensors.